Staking a Claim
by ourlastsummr
Summary: Beck's pretty cool-headed when it comes to other guys and Jade.  Except for times when he's not.


**Title**: Staking a Claim.

**Summary**: Beck's pretty cool-headed when it comes to other guys and Jade. Except for times when he's not.

**Warning(s)**: I know it's shocking but there's no swearing! Mainly because I like to pretend everyone in this fandom (myself excluded of course) is a tween that should only hear bad words when they stay up late and watch primetime behind their parents' couch. Or watch anything on MTV. Also it would bother me a lot if these characters swore because I can't even imagine Liz or Avan swearing. Even though I'm 99.999% sure they do on occasion because they're humans too.

**Author's Note**: My best friend asked me to write a jealous!Beck fic and I suck at writing things that are short so here's a crappy short fic with a small bit of jealous!Beck. Maybe I'll write a longer one with actual plot soon, I don't know. My soul longs for jealous!Beck so it's probable. (Unless Beck gets jealous tonight in which I might possibly die and lol there'd be no fic anyway).

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own _Victorious_ because if I did Beck would have gotten jealous and Tori and Andre would probably be together because I'm annoyed with the constant toying around between those two. Also Liz and Ariana would sing more. Okay.

Also this is K+ because even though five year olds shouldn't be reading fanfiction, this is probably better suited for 9+. (I read the guidelines, sue me man).

Beck Oliver is a guy who is calm about everything, and never reads in between the lines. He teases his girlfriend when it comes to other girls not because he doesn't love her, but to test that she loves him just as much as he does her. He doesn't worry when she mentions staying after for extra one on one sessions with her partner for her singing class because he knows she will do anything to make sure her voice and amazing dramatic talent is perfected.

Of course, Beck Oliver can only remain cool headed for so long before he unleashes his fury on the unsuspecting male population of Hollywood Arts. And when that cool exterior heats up he's a force to be reckoned with. Seriously.

-

Beck thinks his girlfriend is the most beautiful girl on the planet. He knows there's other very pretty girls around him, because really, he's best friends with two other very attractive females and he knows several very hot famous actresses, but none of them are Jade West. There's a certain fire in her eyes that makes it so when he looks into them she's the only person he can see in the room. Her hair is soft and silky and her skin even more so. Her fashion choices are modest most days, leaving her body something to be desired by many a boy, but she knows that Beck is the only one who has any privilege to see her in a bikini or even more form fitting wear.

Coming into school early on a Monday he yawns quietly, trying to manoeuvre his way through the busy halls while taking in gulps of coffee. He has Jade's coffee balanced between his books and chest, and prepares to sneak up behind her at her locker.

He hadn't seen her all weekend, her citing a large music project had to be done and, really Beck, do you want me to fail just so we can sit in your RV and watch black and white movies? They both knew that Jade would definitely prefer that to staying in her expensive room with whoever her partner is, but school has always been pretty important to her, so he let it slide. And by letting it slide he meant texting her every five minutes, giving an update on what was going on while she was at home being a good student. He was pretty sure her retorts were made with a fond smirk and warm eyes, but he won't ever mention that to her. He likes not being verbally assaulted by assuming his girlfriend is amused by his conversation choices

He sees her black hair peek out behind her locker and prepares to come up. What he doesn't expect is to hear a warm sounding giggle come from her before he gets there.

"I know! And the fact that he got stuck in a toilet at the stadium makes it even more pathetic!" Her tone is amused, and he's not sure who she's talking to to make her this content. Maybe Andre came in early and they're talking about some class they share.

"Right? But hey at least we got an extra day to work on our project. Wanna ride home with me tonight?" That is definitely not Andre's voice coming from beside her, but it is male.

Beck doesn't get jealous. He really has no reason to. Not because he doesn't think another guy will try to stake a claim in his girlfriend, but because he's secure in the knowledge that Jade would never give any guy a second glance because she has Beck. However, the giggling and the making of plans that Beck has no say in get to him a little bit and he finds himself butting into a conversation that he has no business in.

"Hey, babe." He gives her a longer than usual peck on the cheek and sits her coffee in her locker. He slings an arm around her shoulder and brings her a little closer. "How was your weekend? I missed you."

"I missed you too you big softie, but I had work to do," she retorts slowly, as if trying to figure out what made Beck act so snuggly at 8 o'clock on a Monday morning. "It was fine; I'd ask about yours, but from the constant updates I already know." He hears the smirk in her voice and smiles widely.

"I knew you'd appreciate the sentiment." He decides to 'finally' notice the guy standing awkwardly in front of the locker beside Jade's. The boy is pretty decent looking, if he was honest. Fire red hair, and snake bites protruding from his lower lips contrast to his preppy green polo and white jeans. He appears to be a walking contradiction, a happy go lucky kid trying to fit in with the punks, or a punk trying to fit in with the rest of the school. Either way, his entire appearance and how closely it resembles Jade's (minus the whole bright colours and not black part) bothers him. "Who's the guy?"

"I'm Brady," the boy introduces with a bright smile. God, his teeth are even perfectly straight and white. "I'm Jade's partner for her music appreciation project." He lets out his left hand as a way of greeting and Beck cautiously takes it.

"Beck," he replies curtly. "I'm Jade's boyfriend for life currently." That gets a jab in the stomach courtesy of said girlfriend and a chuckle from the pretty boy named Brady.

"I figured; from the way Jade talked about you I have to say, I'd be more surprised if you weren't her boyfriend." Brady gives a wave before turning around. "I gotta get to first period, I'll see you tonight, Jade."

Jade calls a good bye before twirling around under Beck's arm. "What was that? 'I'm Jade's boyfriend for life'? Were you staking a claim on me?" Beck can tell that Jade is trying to be furious but her eyes aren't as cold as they get when she's mad so he's thinking it's just for show.

"Well I am, aren't I?" He jokes, half because he always makes jabs about their relationship, and half because that guy is probably someone Jade would go for if she was single and Beck was dead. Or if Beck had died before they met. Yeah, that fit in better.

A smirk dances on Jade's lips and she strokes a manicured black nail along Beck's wrist. "I dunno. When you try to mark your territory your allure just drops. Like when Vega tries to act."

"Are you saying Tori is more alluring than I am? Because really Jade -"

"You're getting off subject," she interrupts. "But in this instance, where you treat me like I'm merchandise and no one but you can touch it than yes, Tori is more enticing than you. In fact, if she was dating someone I'm pretty sure she wouldn't go all rabid animal if he was talking to a pretty girl."

Beck feels his jaw drop. "You are the one who goes rabid animal when I talk to other girls, Jade. Are you saying I can't go nuts when I see a guy talking to you?"

"No Beck, because you know I wouldn't actually find another guy to want to talk to." Jade says, drawling out each word as if Beck was five years old and didn't understand a word out of her mouth. And, to be fair, he's really not comprehending anything she's saying right now because the sounds coming out sound hypocritical and Jade is anything but a hypocrite.

She must see the confusion on his face, or maybe the bit of hurt in his eyes that he's trying to mask because her expression softens. "Look," she releases a sigh and leans against her locker. "I'm the super jealous one in this relationship. I see you talking to any girl with boobs and curvy hips and I go nuts because I know that's the kind of girl you'd rather have."

Beck starts to interrupt her, but she narrows her eyes and even after nearly three years of dating he knows not to question the eye narrowing. "You're with me now, and I love that. But I'm the one who's insecure enough with myself to know that, if you really wanted to, you'd leave me for a pretty air head. However," she continues, "I know that if I talk to some guy who seems like my kind of guy it probably annoys you more than it makes you feel insecure. And then we get spectacles like what we saw today with you claiming territory like I'm a fire hydrant and you're a wound up puppy.

"It makes sense that you'd go nuts. I'd be more concerned if you didn't." And then her eyes are softening even more and the fond smile that she reserves just for him comes to light. "I love you, Beck Oliver, and not even Brady can compete with that. I'm flattered that you think you'd have competition but, let's be honest. He's too wiry and fashion confused for me to even consider him." Beck laughs out loud at that statement.

"I just saw him and went a little bananas," he admits softly. "But I wasn't going to do anything. I thought the admittance of me being your boyfriend would work enough."

"Well it did," Jade remarks drily. "Anyway, enough romance talk for the morning. My coffee's cold, and you're buying me a new one before we're late to Sikowitz's class."

"Sure thing, babe." Beck grabs Jade's morning period books and closes her locker while she disposes of the coffee cup. When she comes back she stands in front of him on her tip toes and kisses him softly on the nose.

"Come on doggy; mush!" They laugh as their hands clasp together and they head down to the courtyard.

-

Beck Oliver is a cool headed boyfriend. He loves his girlfriend and knows there's no one else they'd rather be with. But that doesn't mean he's not going to show off his possession when he needs to. Jade's jealousy is one thing; Beck's possessiveness is another.

-Fin


End file.
